Her Discomfort
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Hermione doesnt like the way that Draco has been looking at her, and when he finds her all alone in a corridor, neither one can take it any longer! Nice little one shot, hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter!**

Hermione could feel his eyes on her again. She didn't have to look at him to feel him staring. At first, it hadn't bothered her, but now, it was creeping her out. She had caught him looking at her since the day they had all returned to redo their seventh year of Hogwarts.

It wasn't because he was looking at her, but more of how he was looking at her, like he knew something that she didn't yet, that she did not like. It made her feel insecure in many ways. It made her think of the way he had made her feel in first year. Always making fun of her, always putting her down. It had made her feel small, but this made her feel small in a different way.

She tried to pull her attention back to Harry and Ron, but it was so hard feeling him burning holes in the back of her skull. She really wished that Draco Malfoy would just leave her alone. She couldn't figure out why he bothered her so much, but he did.

When she could not take it any longer she excused herself, saying she was going to the library for the evening. Hermione all but ran out of the Great Hall, not realizing that the reason for her discomfort was not far behind her.

Draco could not help himself any longer. Since the first day back, he could not stop thinking about Hermione. At first it had been little things, annoying things, like always, but now it had turned into a kind of obsession. He could not get her out of his mind.

So he had began to watch her. Every time he was around her, he watched her, trying to find out why he wanted her so much now. She was a Mudblood after all and his whole life had been built around hating people like her and her beliefs. He had changed sides during the war, but, old habits died hard. He knew that she noticed him staring, but he didn't care. When she was uncomfortable, at least then she noticed him.

He had started catching her watching him back, trying to figure out why he was watching her. So, finally he broke, he had to talk to her about this, so he followed her. He had heard her say the library, but she was headed away from the library. After a moment, he realized that Hermione was headed to the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Granger, where are you off to? Off to study some more for that big head?" He asked taunting her. He knew that he shouldn't be, but like he had said previously, old habits died hard.

"That isn't your business, what do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said. She didn't like this at all. She was trying to get away from him, now he was following her. She stopped and turned to him, but took a step back when she realized how close he was to her. Yeah, she really didn't like this.

"Cant I just talk to a friend?' He asked innocently. Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh yes Malfoy, because we are such good friends." she said, rolling her eyes. Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Come now, would I have changed sides if I did not change my ways?" He asked her, stepping even closer.

Hermione tried to back away again, but her back hit the wall. "No, I think that you did that to save your own precious ass." She said, trying to sound sure, but not really making it. He was too close and she could feel her heart start to race. She tried to make herself believe that it was because she was angry, or even scared, but she knew deep down that it was something else entirely.

Draco closed the rest of the space between them, making Hermione gasp. He was too close now, mere inches from her face, their noses almost touching. "I had many reasons to change sides, but I can promise you, it had nothing to do with saving my own precious ass." He said angrily. "I would have thought that after all the years of prejudice towards you, that you would be the one person to try and end all prejudice, but you seem to be dishing it out." He finished, making her blush.

Hermione felt bad now. Of course she wasn't prejudice, was she? "Your right, I am sorry Malfoy. I shouldn't judge you so harshly." Hermione said, with a blush. "Lets start over, friends?" She asked, holding her hand out for him to shake it.

Draco stared at her hand for a long moment, trying to comprehend this. She didn't understand yet, he didn't want her as a friend. He wanted more then that with her. He didn't care anymore, that some would call them crazy, that some would be angry and try to rip them apart. He wanted her by his side for the rest of his life.

He was surprised at this new revelation, it was the first time he had admitted it to himself. It had started around the time the 'Golden Trio', had showed up at the Manor. He had seen her, and refused to tell who they really were. Then, when his deranged Aunt had been torturing Hermione, he wanted to attack her. He hadn't, which he still regretted, but they had been saved by Dobby. He had never been more relieved then that. The next day, Draco had turned spy for the Order.

"Umm, Mal…Draco, are you okay?" Hermione said, looking at him confused. Draco shook his head, "I cant be your friend Hermione." He said. She quickly retracted her hand, feeling dumb for even thinking that he could see her as anything other then a Mudblood.

"Whatever Malfoy." She said, trying to walk away. He caught her before she made it two steps. Hermione let out a yelp as he twirled her back around and her back hit the wall again, softly.

"Malfoy, what are…?" She started to ask, but his lips crashed down on hers. At first, she was too shocked to do anything. Draco Malfoy was actually kissing her! Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but she softened and let him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her, letting him deepen the kiss.

Draco was overjoyed that she was responding to him. He had actually thought that his boldness would have earned him a sharp smack in the face, but he couldn't stop himself. He was happy that his efforts did not earn him a slap though, this was so much better.

He could feel her against him, and it was enough to make him want to go over the edge. He walked her backwards into the Room of Requirements, that had been waiting for her to enter the whole time.

When they broke free, Hermione looked around the room and blushed brightly. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. She hadn't even realized that she had been thinking that until now.

Draco smirked, seeing her blush. He hadn't been the only one thinking along those lines. "Well Granger, this is a surprise." He said, not being able to resist.

Hermione felt anger boil in her, "You're an ass!" She said, going back to the door to open it. She didn't need him to make fun of her, not right now. She reached for the handle, but was stopped by a soft hand around her shoulder.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." He mumbled kissing her neck from behind her. Hermione shivered, feeling her anger edge away now. She knew that this was not what was recommended, but she didn't care. It felt good being there with him, it felt so right.

He turned her to face him and kissed her again. Hermione let him, hoping that she did not regret this like she had Ron's kiss. Ever since then, he was to embarrassed to talk to her or anything. She wanted this, but she didn't want to be made a fool again.

Hermione was surprised to fall onto the bed, but did not break the kiss. She didn't want to break it, he may stop if she did. She started to unbutton his shirt, not caring that this was her first time and that it was Draco. She wanted him more then anything at this moment. Her thoughts went out the door when he lightly cupped her breast in his hand. She moaned softly, arching her back for more contact.

Draco grinned when he heard her soft moan. He started undoing her buttons as she was his, and soon they were both shirtless. He made quick work with her bra, freeing her breasts from their confines. He did the same with her skirt and underwear, hoping she didn't try to stop him. When she undid his pants, his heart started to race. He helped her slip them off, not caring if this was to fast for them. He wanted her more then anything now.

When they were naked, he looked down at her, making her blush. He marveled in the way that her whole body turned a little pink. He looked up into her eyes, "You look more beautiful then I thought you would." He whispered adoringly before kissing her again.

Draco ran his hand up her thigh, kissing her hard so she didn't stop him. When he made it to the soft curls, he slowly pushed his finger over her clit. Hermione felt a burst of pleasure and cried out as he moved his finger expertly. He grabbed her left nipple between his lips and sucked softly, gaining another moan from Hermione. Draco couldn't even believe how happy he really was. Before today, he thought that if he waited long enough, he would get over her, but not now. He knew that she would not just be another girl. She was more to him then that, she was everything.

Hermione could have never imagined how good this would feel. She had touched herself before, but it never felt like this. As Draco moved one finger expertly over her clit, another slowly went in and out of her, making her want to explode.

"Cum for me Hermione." He said, looking up at her again. Hermione looked up at him then, and it hit her. She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. Draco kept moving his finger until he felt her relax against him, letting her orgasm ride out.

When Hermione caught her breath, she reached again for Draco, bringing her lips up to meet his. Draco pulled himself on top of her quickly, afraid that her senses would come back at any second.

He kissed her and pushed into her hard. When he felt the skin break and heard the painful cry that came with it, he froze. He looked down at Hermione in shock. "You're a virgin?" He asked. "I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you would stop if I did." Hermione said, trying to blink back the tears.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. She didn't want him to stop, she was afraid he would stop. He bent down and kissed away a trail of tears that had fell before looking at her. "I wont stop unless you tell me to. I have wanted this, you, for too long." He said. Hermione smiled and kissed him, letting him know that she was ready.

He kept his movements slow at first, letting her get accustomed to the feel of him inside her. It was hard, but he kept the rhythm the same for her. After a moment though, Hermione began to arch her hips up to his with each thrust, making him moan.

Hermione arched, letting him know that the pain was almost all the way gone, giving way to pleasure. Draco took the hint and pushed in harder, making them both moan out loud. They were both in complete bliss, not caring that it might be wrong, or that it was too soon for them.

A few moments longer, Draco felt himself starting to lose himself. He pushed into her harder and faster, losing any kind of rhythm whatsoever. He looked into her eyes, not sure if he could hold on much longer. "I love you." He cried, feeling his orgasm hit him hard.

Hermione moaned when she felt him cum, feeling herself going over the edge with him. They lay there for a long moment, neither able to say anything. Hermione was at a loss of words. She had heard him say I love you, but didn't know how serious he was. Maybe a lot of guys said that in the moment. She wanted desperately to say it back, but was afraid that he would just leave.

Draco was looking at her now, a look of concentration on his face. He noticed that she had not said it back, he really hadn't thought that she would, but it still hurt. He knew that it would be too soon, but he had hoped.

"Draco?" Hermione said softly, she couldn't help it, she had to know. She knew that she probably didn't want to know if he had not meant it, but she had to know. He looked up at her face again, still a little breathless.

"Umm, please don't laugh or make fun of me, but the last thing you said, about loving me, was that true, or were you just in the moment?" Hermione asked, blushing crazily. Draco looked at her, afraid for the first time in his life he was going to get cut down, and by the only woman that really mattered to him.

"Look I know that it is really soon, and that you of course cant possibly feel the same, but I was telling the truth. I love you Hermione, I have for a while now." Draco said, looking at her like a desperate man. He waited as truth flashed in her eyes, and felt his heart sink, He knew it was coming and he hated it.

Hermione thought it over for a long moment. She looked at him, trying to figure out her feelings. She had never really thought about it before, but then she thought of how nervous she had been around him, and how she could feel him when he was around. She also realized how she had felt while they made love. Hermione looked up at him again. "I, I think I love you too." She said with a smile.

Draco kissed her hard, feeling happier then he had in his whole life. She did love him too, she really did. It didn't matter now about anything, their past, what people might think, none of it. The only thing that made sense to them was that they loved each other.

Hermione looked over at Draco sleepily, who pulled her into him, making her comfortable. At first, Hermione had not liked his stares and the way they had made her feel, but now, all of her discomfort had been worth it.


End file.
